Randu Singh (New Earth)
and long time friend of Jason Blood, often helping Blood deal with supernatural encounters using his own mystic mind techniques. Randu was the first person to learn Jason's secret that he harboured a demonic alter-ego. Jason Blood When the U.N. was investigating the Cult of the Master-Eye, the High One attempted to assassinate Randu by secretly conditioning his friend Harry Matthews into reverting to the violent form and personality of a past-life; a pirate named, "Pistol". Fortunately, Randu had procured one of the Cult's charms, allowing him to revert Harry back. When the Cult sent Mord the executioner to finish the job, Randu invoked the Demon to save Jason's life, but Etrigan nearly turned on Randu afterwards. Randu's ESP later discerned how to change Etrigan back to his friend. Randu continued to assist his friend in any way possible, researching the Kamara, protecting his secret when Klarion nearly exposed him, and searching for Glenda Mark when she was kidnapped by the Phantom of the Sewers. When Jason was abducted by the merciless Baron von Rakenstein, Randu sought aid at the Institute of Parapsychology from his former professor, Alan Hunter. Together, with the strong psychic powers of Janie Welles, they managed to locate the source of the trouble. Batman When Etrigan first encountered Batman following a mutual case, it was Randu's powers that proved invaluable. From a mere police sketch of the reported monster, Randu was able to see visions of the past, and the fateful day Jack Hobbs became the lava creature that had started stalking Gotham. With Dobbs' intended fate revealed, Etrigan was able to recover the original noose and hanged the undead monster, putting his soul to rest. Randu later offered to aid Batman in the fight against Tenzin Wyatt's rampaging Mahakala tulpa after Jason refused to help. Although Randu's abilities were useful, it was Etrigan who defeated the tulpa in the end. Asteroth After the Philosopher's Stone showed Glenda a coven of witches trying to resurrect Morgaine le Fey, she ignored Jason's wishes to stay behind and Randu, also trying to reason with her, was too loyal to his friends and accompanied her to England. On arrival at Heathrow the stone directed them to Wookey Hole, little did they know it was all a manipulation of Asteroth. Glenda guided Randu through the cave systems, and though he was blind, he could sense the ancient power and history of their surroundings. When they reached a doorway to Hell, they were shown an illusion of Jason being tormented. Randu was hesitant to enter by Glenda's confidence in the stone convinced them to cross the threshold of the damned. In Hell, Randu and Glenda were taken to Asteroth and bound to a sacrificial alter with Merlin, Jason, and Etrigan. Before Asteroth could begin the blood ritual, Merlin reactivated a shard of the Philosopher's Stone and siphoned his magic via Randu's psi-powers into Etrigan who attacked Asteroth and escaped with Jason. Merlin did likewise, magically transporting Randu, Glenda, and himself to his sanctum, before returning the two mortals back to Blood's apartment. The Demon Trial Randu and Glenda's abrupt arrival back at Blood's disturbed Miss Harper living below who called the police. Lieutenant Kitch arrested the two and questioned them at the station about Jason Blood. Suspicious, Kitch left them alone for a few minutes to get their story straight, secretly leaving the tape recorded on as Randu and Glenda sounded like lunatics with talk of demons, psi-powers, and Hell. Randu knew the only person of repute who could corroborate their story was Batman, who indeed vouched for their innocence, but the ambitious District Attorney Jaynes insisted on prosecuting the media grabbing case. At the arraignment, Randu and Glenda were shocked when Jaynes demanded the death penalty like a madman, and soon Judge Wright was in agreement, willing to execute them himself with the bailiff's gun. Fortunately, Jason Blood interrupted the proceedings, absolving them of any crime. | Powers = * / : A mystic art Randu referred to as, "a sort of manipulation of destiny!" Similar to ESP, it allowed him to focus on an object or person to create reliable mental images of remote events. ** : Randu could receive mental images of remote events in real time through focus. ** : Randu was able to speak through Jason from across the Atlantic to summon Etrigan. ** : Etrigan could hear Randu in his head much like Merlin's voice. ** : Randu has even been able to see visions of past events by focusing on objects connected to the event. ** : Randu is give people mental suggestions providing the are susceptible to psychic influence. | Abilities = * : Besides being a student of the Institute of Parapsychology, Randu has spent a lot of time with Jason gaining practical and theoretical knowledge of the occult. * ** : Randu and Jason were sparing partners in some form of wrestling. They continued to spar even after he lost his eyesight to no disadvantage. * : A requirement of being a U.N. delegate for India, Randu was also a confidant and voice of reason to his friends. * : Randu served in the Indian Army. ** : He served as a medic and patched up Jason once. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jack Kirby introduced Randu's wife only once in , naming her Gomali. She has a non-speaking, one panel cameo appearance in and as a flashback in by Alan Grant. In Blood of the Demon, John Byrne used Randu's wife frequently, but named her Anjeli. It is not know if she is supposed to be the same woman, however, due to the time manipulating nature of the latter series, its canon status is potentially fluid. * Randu was put on trial for the suspected murder of Jason Blood. Because he was a foreign diplomat, the Indian government must have waved his right to diplomatic immunity, despite there being no body to even justify a murder trial. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = * Kobra (Volume 1) | Links = }} Category:Blind Characters Category:Military Characters nl:Randu Singh Category:Ambassadors